Fanslide Prompts
by Phyxrak
Summary: Prompts filled for Brittana fanslides on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Song "check yes Juliet" by we the kings

Santana cuddled closer to Brittany on the couch in her living room as the movie played on. They were a good ways into Warm Bodies at the part where the zombie dude R starts calling out for Julie on her balcony. She's got a handful of popcorn half way to her mouth when it hits her. Brittany realizes it at the same time she does.

"Jesus.." Britt mutters.

"Fucking Romeo and Juliet."

"With Zombies."

"How'd we miss that..." Santana wonders.

"I was kinda too busy thinking about how if anyone in the world could make my heart beat again, it'd be you."

"Brittany..."


	2. Chapter 2

Song For you by James Otto

It was 2am and Brittany was sitting on her bed in her dorm room reading a text book when her phone buzzed on her desk. Unlocking it she found a text from Santana that just said "I can't". Puzzled she sent a reply back asking what the meant. A few moments later the response came.

"I can't do THIS anymore."

Brittany was still confused but more texts followed after that one.

"You asked me to follow my dream and I'm trying."

"You wanted me to find a real girlfriend and I did, but I could have a million girlfriends."

"None of them would be you."

"When you get back to Lima can we talk? Please?"

Her heart pounding, Brittany typed out her reply.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Song My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas

"Britt I really don't wanna do this..."

"It'll be ok, honey. You got this."

"I just don't know what's in there, you know? And where am I gonna put it?"

"The same place I put it."

"Its just been so long."

"You're leaving soon Santana, it has to be done."

"Can't we just rent a U-Haul?"

"You aren't taking that much stuff Santana. You won't have room."

"I know, but seriously Britt?"

They both stared at the back of Santana's car as she hit a button on her key fob.

"What are we gonna do with all the junk inside my trunk?"


	4. Chapter 4

Song I'm no Angel by Dido

Baby please don't do this. You know this isn't what I wanted for me. For us. You know I love you and I am trying so hard. I made you promises and I haven't kept them, but I can be better. I just need you to give me one more chance. I know I act like I am right all the time but the truth is I am just scared. Scared you'll stop loving me. Scared you'll find someone else. Scared that you already have.

Please say you still love me back?

Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Song Heathen's Kiss by Horse Feathers

She came home later than usual that night. Again. You were pretending to be asleep but in truth you had been up all night waiting for her, the same way you had been for more nights then you care to recall.

She slips into bed beside you and kisses you gently on the forehead. She wraps and arm around you and its all you can do not to fling yourself out of her embrace and your bed. It feels wrong somehow. She feels wrong.

That's when you catch it. The actual smell of the wrongness of it all. That's not your perfume

And its not her's either.


	6. Chapter 6

Song I Miss You by Incubus

It's only been a week and half, barely ten days, but you miss her when she's only been gone ten minutes. It's just that you've spent so much time over the last several months trying to distract yourself from not missing her and now that you've gotten her back you don't ever want her gone again. She's not even that far, only a few hours really, but if she's not at your side it's too far away.

You stare at your computer screen and try and focus on your research paper but it's no use. You stare at the words until they start to blur. You think it's time to sleep but the bed feels too lonely without her there, her scent nearly gone from the sheets.

Picking up your phone you look to see if she's texted but there is nothing but annoying Facebook notifications and spam email. The unexpected sound of the Skype call from your laptop nearly make you drop your phone, but it's her picture smiling at you attached to the video call. It's then you do discard the phone and hit the accept button. Her actual face fills the screen and even though it's not the same, it's enough for now.

It's only been a week and half, barely ten days, but you miss her when she's only been gone ten minutes. It's just that you've spent so much time over the last several months trying to distract yourself from not missing her and now that you've gotten her back, you don't ever want her gone again. She's not even that far, only a few hours really, but if she's not at your side it's too far away.

You stare at your computer screen and try and focus on your research paper but it's no use. You stare at the words until they start to blur. You think it's time to sleep but the bed feels too lonely without her, her scent is nearly gone from the sheets.

Picking up your phone you look to see if she's texted but there is nothing but annoying Facebook notifications and spam email. The unexpected sound of the Skype call from your laptop nearly make you drop your phone, but it's her picture smiling at you attached to the video call. It's then that you do discard the phone and hit the accept button. Her actual face fills the screen and even though it's not the same, it's enough for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Song Justify my Love by Madonna

You lay on your bed, body still warm from hers. Your lips and neck still tingling from where she was just kissing you. Toes still curling in anticipation for all the places she might touch you. But your heart.

Your heart has cracked into what must be a million pieces. Again. It gets harder and harder each time to put yourself back together when she leaves like this. You want so many things with her, but you wonder if she will ever be able to see that she wants those things too.

You brush away a few tears and hope that one day all the waiting will be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

Song Only Girl by Rihanna

"Did she say love me like a hot guy?"

"Uh, no I don't think so Britt."

"Hmm, love me like a hot pie?"

"Wanky, but no it's not that either."

"Love me like a hot bride then."

"I've been doing that since we got married yesterday."

"San..."

"What? I'm sorry I love you because you're the only girl in the world. For me at least."

"You are something if this song is making you feel like a sap."

"You love me and I am pretty sure its hot ride, Baby. If you come back over here I'd be happy to show you. Again."


	9. Chapter 9

Song Without You by Lana Del Rey

"I am sorry Miss. Lopez, but it seems the flight has been delayed due to the storm."

You barely hear your assistant as he gives you the news and you are too tired after your show tonight to care. You weren't even suppose to be on that flight, but you forced him to book you an earlier departure time because you couldn't stand to be in this city any longer than you had too.

This isn't exactly how you thought the future would be. Sure you knew you'd be famous, but you never thought you would hate it this much. But you have contracts, people who work for you, and not to mention fans and the expectations they have for you. You go nonstop, your work ethic instilled in you by your crazy high school cheer coach. The problem is no one sees that really you are running. If you stop, if you let it catch up with you, you honestly think you might die.

So you push and you push. If you aren't touring, you are in the studio recording something, making an appearance at an event. It's been a whirlwind three years, but after one turn as an understudy on Broadway you somehow landed a recording contract and now you are more famous then you ever truly dreamed in high school.

It's that fame that's landed you here in Boston, performing for a sold out crowd at some sports arena you don't care to remember the name of. You are inside the arena currently with no where to go because your flight just got canceled. You are trapped here in her city and it's almost too much. Your assistant looks at you worriedly and you ignore him. He acts like he wants to say something but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Flowers or roses actually are presented to you, pulling you out of a daze. A questioning stare to your assistant has him moving the flowers to a nearby table and pulling free a small envelope attached to them. You watch as he opens it and pulls out two cards. He reads the first card for a moment before walking over to you and handing you both of the cards as well as your cell phone.

"The first card is from Miss. Jones." is the only thing he says before walking out of the room.

You are confused but welcome the distraction. Your phone is blinking a blue light at you but you don't care for whatever notifications you might have. The first card in your hand is indeed from Mercedes and as to why she would be sending you flowers and card is beyond you until you fully read the messages and your heart nearly stops.

Stop being a damn fool Satan and call her.

I'm here.

The words "if you want want me I'm here" have haunted your dreams for the past few years. Both the cards and tears begin to fall as your eyes train about the room but there is nothing to focus on, nothing to hold on too. You stand with your phone clutched in your left hand walk over to the flowers. Picking up one, you first smell it and then run it across your right cheek, reminding you of the last time she touched you. Her lips and her hot breath on your cheek as she said those words to you.

You're dialing the number before you can really stop and think about what you are doing. You don't even know if its still a valid number but she answers on the second ring and you almost collapse at the sound of her voice.

"Santana?" she says after a few moments. "I can hear you crying."

"Brittany I.." You try to say around your tears, but nothing more will come out.

"Stay where you are. Please." she says and then she hangs up, leaving you more bewildered with your tears.

You are still standing by the table when the door opens and its your assistant but he's not alone. Brittany is standing in the doorway looking very nervous.

"Santana, are you ok?" she ask tentatively. She takes a few more steps into the room towards you, but stops after she hears the door close. You are alone in a room together for the first time since she asked you to love her again in that same choir room you once told her you would always love her the most.

You haven't said anything yet so she tries again, "Santana, I'm sorry. I..I can leave if." You don't give her a chance to finish as you close the distance and throw your arms around her, burying your face into her chest.

She wraps her arms around you and just like your body calms itself. Your heart beats at its natural pace since your first started running all those years ago. "I love you. " you whisper to her and she clutches you tighter to her.

She is here and now so are you, both of you have each other again. Finally, you can stop running.


	10. Chapter 10

Song Craziest Things by Cheryl Cole

She hates her sometimes. Hates how she treats her. Hates the way she makes her feel. Hates how much she always wants her. Most of the time she loves her. She loves her more than anything else in the whole entire Universe.

But days like today. Days when she left traces of her love on her body, but left her heart broken in a million pieces. Days like today she really hates her.

She also hates herself some days, because she knows she'll forgive her. Maybe that makes her crazy, she can't help it. She can't stay away from her.

She is crazy in love and some days she hates it.


End file.
